Related Applications
The present application is related to the following commonly assigned co-pending applications: U.S. Ser. No. 749,396, filed Aug. 23, 1991, entitled HIGH APERTURE FINITE CONJUGATE LENS SYSTEM SUITABLE FOR USE AS A MICRO RELAY LENS, in the name of Donald DeJager; and U.S. Ser. No. 749,394, filed Aug. 23, 1991, entitled A THERMAL PRINTER SYSTEM WITH A HIGH APERTURE MICRO RELAY LENS SYSTEM, in the names of Donald DeJager and Seung-Ho Baek, incorporated by reference herein.